shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
That Donkey Can Kick!
(The setting is Longtail Island, home to a marine base. The Swashbuckling Pirates arrive) Alpha D: Hey guys, remember. Out primary goal is to find a way to repair our boat. Swamp Fox: It's times like these we need a shipwright. Dorsalo: My brother Mako was a great shipwright, but who knows where he is now. Alpha D: ANYWAYS! Look for lumber, tools, or anything else that could be useful. Swamp Fox: Wait a second, where's Jack? Dorsalo: He already ran off. Connery is with him so hopefully those two won't get into trouble. Alpha D: That moron.......If he gets arrested it's going to be a pain to bail him out. (inside the base) Marine 1: Put your hands up! (several marines are surrounding Jack and Connery) Jack: Already? Ondo Ondo no Heatwave! Connery: Canine Fang! Jack: Well that took care of them. Why the others thought this would be a problem, I don't know. A Distant Voice: HA Problem is my middle name. (a marine officer that looks like a donkey walks up) My name is Captain Yee Ho, and I'm the superior officer around here. Connery: I'm sorry, but you don't stand a chance against us. Before you is Jack Gamble, Captain of the Swashbuckling Pirates. Yee: Never heard of you. Jack: WHAT? Oh well, we're kinda new. Yee: Well since you're pirates, I must apprehend you. Mighty Hoof! '(with lightning speed,Yee Ho kicks Jack and Connery, knocking them unconscious) Jack:(Conciusness returns) Oh god, what happened? Connery: I'll tell you what happened! We got our ass kic-(Shoved on the floor by Yee) Yee : Don't you ever call me an ass! You hear me!!! Jack: Well, you're acting like on-(Gets kicked again by Yee) Connery: Will you please stop kicking us?! Yee: Hehehehehe, looks like I'll be promoted for capturing another pair of pirates.... Connery: We're not even that famous! Jack: Yeah you assh-(Gets kicked again by Yee Ho) Gaaaah! Yee: (Keeps on beating the crap out of Connery and Jack) ''Meanwhile the Dreaded Pirates are enjoying a vacation after weeks of intense training and battles Drautic: Maaaaan! I'm tired, let's go eat? Senshin: You already said that after we-(Stops after a man pointed his flintlock in his head) Aeon: What do you want? Money? Thug: Hehehehe, you think I'm stupid? I'll get a nice reward after turning in your heads to the marines. Gahahahahahahahaha!!!! (His laughter stops when Dasher brutally rips his arms) ARGH!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!! Stop the bleeding!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dasher: Yeah, but you won't get anything nice from us though, so eat shit. Akira: Man, you're causing a scene... Onlookers started to appear, one by one. The thug who Dasher just ripped an arm off is actually the biggest crime boss in that island. Renzu: Where's Austinato? Austinato: Guys, this thug that Dasher ripped an arm off is the biggest crime boss in this island. The thug Dasher ripped an arm off is heard calling for help. That's when a large group of armed thugs sorround the Dreaded pirates Thug1: Hohohoho, lookie here... Pirates... Thug2: Let's show them who's turf is this- (Sliced in half by a large shard of bone) Other thugs: Uwaaaaaaah! (Gets swept away by the sheer force of the slice) Other thugs: Who're these guys!? There not humans!!! Drautic: (Spikes of bones start to appear from his palms and elbows) There there, you'll meet your boss soon. Very soon (Charges at the thugs and starts to massacre them, the thugs try to fight back but is unable to scratch him) Aeon: (Sends 4 thugs flying with a punch) That all you got? Akira: (Eats ice cream) Maaan, finish them already. After 3 minutes, the thugs are either dead or missing some limbs Thug4: Ahhhhh, what the... GAK! (Dies after getting kicked in the head by Dasher) Dasher: And stay down! Citizen1: Those guys are monsters, killing those thugs in a matter of minutes... Quick, call the marines. Citizen2: Okay!!! The citizen's report greatly alarmed the marines, knowing the crimes of the Dreaded Pirates Marine: Sir! The Dreaded pirates are spotted on the nearest town!!!! Yee: What?! What're you waiting for?! Let's roll! (Assembles a group of marines to capture the Dreaded pirates) Meanwhile, the Dreaded pirates are seen eating and having a drink. The townspeople are seen shivering Drautic: This is some nice, cake I tell you! Renzu: Coming from a guy who massacred a group of thugs... Senshin: Poor men, they never stand a chance against the likes of you. Dasher: Well, they started it... Akira: (Barps) Yep, and nice beer too!!! Aeon: Dude, are those marines? (Points at the group of marines) Drautic: (Draws something from his jacket) Let's see (Draws a flintlock pistol and and shoots it at the marines) Yep, they're marines! (A spike of bone starts to come out from his palm) Let's go!!!! Marines: Dammit! Looks like it's about to go down!!! (A marine is seen shot by Akira and 6 other ones attacked by the Dreaded pirates) Yee: Dammit, looks like they won't get to nothing without me.. (Enters the bar) Alright! Shut the hell up and surren(Ducks after someone throws him a marine) What the?! Alright that does it! Kill them!!!! (Shoots his flintlock pistol) Marine1: Let's go beat their asses! (Kicked by Senshin) Guwaaaaaaaaaaah! Senshin: I'm so sorry. (Slashes another one with his Murasame) Dasher: (Slashes multiple marines with his Kiribachi) Austinato: Stay down marines! (Pummels every marine with his Devil fruit) Aeon: (Sigh) Silver cross:Splinter cell (Moves in high speed creating dopplegangers that slashes and stabs the Marines) Hot damn! Yee: Tsk! Looks like I'm gonna join the fight! (Transforms into a horse-human hybrid) mEhehehehehehe! Drautic: (Laughs) Oh my god!!! (Rolls over the floor) Shucks shucks shucks! Aeon: (Smirks at Yee's transformation) Man... Marine: Don't underestimate captaine Yee Ho! He's strong!!! (Gets kicked by Dasher) Dasher: Riiight! (Slashes another Marine) Let's go boys, let me kill you! Yee:(Facing Drautic while still in Hybrid Form) Looks like it's captain versus captain eh? Drautic: (Can't be serious due to the pun in his hybrid form) Hey you're acting like an... ASS!!! Yee:(Annoyed) Keh! Raaaaah! Galloping thunder kick!!!!! (Kicks Drautic with super force) Diee! Drautic:(Attack passes through) Shucks shucks shucks! (Rolls over the floor) Shucks shucks shucks!!!! Yee: (Pissed and angry) Raaaaaaah! Cavalry smash!!! (Tries to smash Drautic with his hoof) Mehehehehehehehehehehe! Drautic: (Blocks the attack) Shucks shucks shucks! I guess it's my time to fight back, Bitch slap!!! (Slaps Yee with his haki imbued right hand) Shucks shucks shucks! Now say I'm your bitch and your my daddy. Yee: (Hurt) Keh, Your my bitch and I'm your daddy! (Attacks again) Drautic: Shuuuuuuuuucks!!! Pimp style punch!!! (Punches Yee with his Haki Imbued fist) Yee: (Knocked back meters away across another building) Hah..Hah..Hah.. Dammit!!!!!!! (Unconciously awakens Haki to attack Drautic which knocks him out) Austinato: (Holding a marine on one hand) What the hell just happened? Aeon: Did that ass awakened...HAKI?! Senshin: That idiot, he's knocked out cold. What now? Dasher: I'm bored, let's get captured.. Akira: What about--- (Gets kicked by Yee) Ouch! What the hell ass?! Yee: HAHAHAHAHA! Don't call me an ass! Marines, arrest them! (The Dreaded Pirates are seen being dragged) Drautic: Oh wassup ass! (Yee kicks him in the face)...Ouch. Yee: Shut up! Aeon: Captain, why'd you let this ass capture us anyways? Austinato: Maybe because this idiot wanted to taunt this "ass". Dasher: Yep. "Ass" Senshin: "Ass"Tific! Renzu: LAME-"ass". Yee: (Annoyed) WILL YOU STOP AT THE DAMN ASS JOKES! (meanwhile, in a prison cell in the marine base) Jack: Ha, as if that dumbass could keep me down, even with these seastone handcuffs. Connery: That's right! Even when I'm not using my Devil Fruit powers I can easily smash through stone. Jack: Yeah, so now that those cuffs are off just leave it to me. 'Ondo Ondo no Giant Increase! '(the metal bars begin to melt) Connery: Excelent idea, captain. Allow me to assist. 'Canine Kick! '(the bars are destroyed) Jack: Did you learn that move from Yee Ho? Connery: Of course. Now let's find the others. Jack: Wait a second, who is is that jail cell? Drautic: Hey, you should escape soon. That ass might see you and we'll probably stuck helping you. Aeon: (Smirks) Oh captain, let's justt relax and escape when they cause trouble. Austinato: (Closing his eyes) Yeah, let's just...Sleep. Dasher: Seriously? Go on dudes who'll start a break-out! Move your asses! Jack:: HAH! You got some good ass jokes there! Senshin: (Smirks) Nice, you too! Akira: HAHAHAHAHA! That ass will get his ass kicked! Connery: Anyways, bye guys. Jack: Oi, let's get going. (meanwhile, in Yee Ho's office) Dorsalo: That lazyass donkey finally left. Now we can search his office for supplies. Swamp Fox: We should use his desk for timber. Dorsalo: Here's a hammer. I don't know why he has a hammer but we should use this. Alpha D: Whoah! He's got an Eternal Pose to Bonfire Island. Swamp Fox: Bonfire Island? Where is that? Alpha D: Very far away. We could bypass a ton of islands if we took this. Swamp Fox: Hell yeah bro, let's do it. (they hear the sound of hoofs) Dorsalo: Ahh crap I think he's coming back. Alpha D: Quick, hide! Yee: TOO LATE! Swamp Fox: He saw us, let's fight him! Yee: You all don't stand a chance! '''Galloping Thunder Kick! Alpha D: Up Tempo Dodge! '''(Dorsalo and Swamp Fox get kicked, but Alpha dodges the attack) Yee: You're a fast one, aren't you? Alpha D: They call me Alpha D. Now let the music play and I'll show you who's boss. Yee: '''Mighty Hoof! Alpha D: Up Tempo Disarm! Yee: OWOWOWOW My foot! Why did you try to rip off my foot. Alpha D: Up Tempo Shuffle! Dorsalo (dazed): Hey let me help! Fishman Style Waveblade! Swamp Fox: This will blow him to pieces! Apache Bomb! Yee: .................... Dorsalo: I think that took care of him. Alpha D: Let's get out of here and bring this Eternal Pose back to the ship. Dorsalo: We'll get the table. Swamp Fox: Whatever......... (meanwhile back on the Crimson Tide) Jack: I hope the others are okay. That donkey kicked my ass! Connery: Here they come now. Dorsalo: AHOY! Look what we got! Jack: A big hourglass? Alpha D: No you idiot, it's an Eternal Pose to Bonfire Island. Jack: Nice! We can make smores there. Alpha D (thoughts): No, you moron..... Connery: Anyways, I'll go patch up the leaks and then we'll be ready to set sail. Swamp Fox: I'll go help (and maybe get some more sushi) Jack: Hurry up! Our next adventure awaits us! Yee: Not when I'm around!!! (Gallops his way to the pirates) Jack: Ahhhh! That horse-thing's gonna kill us!!!!! Swamp Fox: Quick! Let's get outta here!!! As their ship started to set sail, Yee Ho tries desperately to catch them while struggling to swim Yee: God dammit! Don't escape!!! Swashbuckling Pirates: He looks like.....A SEAHORSE!!!! (Laughs uncontrollably) Yee: (Stops swimming) God dammit, I CAN'T ACTUALLY SWIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Drowns) Marine: UWAH! Captain Yee's a devil fruit user!!! He can't swim! Quick someone save him! The marines rescue the unconcious captain and head back to the Marine Base Category:Stories Category:Putridas Category:Collaboration